Midnight Flight
by Mystic Storys
Summary: It's a clear beautiful night, for Hiccup and Toothless this meant flying. But the two are caught by the one person that was about to turn Hiccup's night from great to perfect.


It was the night of the full moon and the sky seemed clearer than ever at the Edge. For Hiccup and Toothless this could only mean one thing, a late night flight. It was hard to really ever tell who enjoyed it more, Toothless or Hiccup; both loved to fly but on nights like this Hiccup could only describe the experience as magical. Getting to fly on a clear, star filled night, for Hiccup there was nothing like it and from Toothless's excitement, he could only presume the dragon felt the same.

The boy leads his dragon as the two quietly made their way to the stables to gear up. He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to be sneaking around. Who was he kidding, he knew exactly why. Despite how much he appreciated the company of his fellow riders the truth was they weren't the best bunch for enjoying a peaceful flight spent enjoying the open, night sky.

They were just about finished saddling up at the stables when they were interrupted. "Hey," the unexpected voice caused Hiccup to abruptly and impulsively turn around, but he already knew it was Astrid. "What are you still doing awake? And why are you gearing up?"

There were so many things he could say to brush off their presents there, ones that would fool anyone of their true intentions. But they weren't dealing with just anyone, it was Astrid. In moments like this, she knew what he was thinking before he even finished thinking it. So instead of giving some elaborate answer, Hiccup simply commented, "The sky is just so perfect tonight."

"So you and Toothless decided it's the ideal night for a late night flight," Astrid pieced together, just as Hiccup predicated.

The boy just smirked in acknowledgment, as much he hated to admit it he couldn't help but love how well Astrid knew him. Enjoying her presents so much, Hiccup decided to ask, "care to join us."

"Love to but Stormfly is out for the night and I don't want to wake her," she answered slightly apologetically.

"You can always ride with me and Toothless," Hiccup casually suggested as he began to mount his dragon.

Astrid thought for a moment. She did like the idea of a night flight with Hiccup, being able to share a saddle and... and that was the very thing that made her feel unsure. "I don't kn-"

But Hiccup had already grown to the idea, thus before Astrid could even make up an excuse he held out his hand and simply said, "come on."

That was all the push she needed for her temptation to win out in the end. "Alright," agreed Astrid taking the outstretched hand and join Hiccup on Toothless.

With the way things have been going lately the pair hasn't been able to get much time to themselves. So even though it wasn't planned, Hiccup couldn't have been happier about the turn of events and neither could Astrid. As shown from the smiles spread across their faces.

"Okay bud," Hiccup said to Toothless while patting the side of the dragon, "how about we get going?"

To this, Toothless cooed in excitement and in a matter of seconds took off for the sky.

* * *

After touring the island at Toothless's top speed the dragon final slowed down and the group just enjoyed the view of a clear night. The moon was beginning to reach its apex which made it seem even bigger and brighter than before. There were always nights where it felt like you could touch the moon up north but ever since the introduction of dragon riding the possibility seemed even more so.

It wasn't anything new at this point, but still, Hiccup and Astrid couldn't help but be in awe even more so because they got to enjoy the moment together.

"I'm glad you made me come," commented Astrid.

"Me too," responded Hiccup, "it feels like it's been forever since we've gotten to just fly around like this, together."

"Yeah," Astrid thought for a moment before saying, "it really does."

And with that in mind, Astrid moved her hands from Hiccup's shoulders down to wrap her arms tightly around his waist.

"Is everything alright," asked Hiccup, a bit nervous about the change. But he had to admit, it was nice being so close to her.

"I'm fine," Astrid hummed, placing her head against his back and taking in the moment, "just enjoying the night."

"Yeah," Hiccup began to smile as he looked down and placed his hand over Astrid's, "it's pretty perfect."


End file.
